Photomaton
by Laura.Dickens
Summary: "Écoute-moi espèce d'enfoiré. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Je veux que tu aies au moins la décence que j'crève". OS inspiré de Photomaton de Jabberwocky.


Avant-propos (ou mot de l'auteur): J'avais particulièrement envie d'écrire avec un rating M, ouais ouais je suis chelou comme fille x) alors quoi de mieux qu'un de mes couples préféré ! Le Dramione ! Je trouve que la chanson « Photomaton » de Jabberwocky était très inspirante.

Voilà, donc j'espère que des gens vont aimer quand même ._.

PS : Mes espaces sont des **O.** Il y'a des points de vue d'Hermione, de Draco et des points de vue externe. #Bordel.

Précisions **: Cet OS contient la description de scènes d'automutilation, (** **Mutilation** **faite** **à** **sa** **propre** **personne** **,** **sur** **son** **propre** **corps** **. (Définition l'internaute)) Pouvant choquer certaines âmes sensibles. Donc c'est dit, c'est écrit noir sur blanc (ou blanc sur noir, si comme moi vous mettez le texte en écran de nuit), marqué en gras. Sachez également que cette fanfiction ne prône pas le suicide, elle décrit des actions suicidaires mais n'en fait pas l'éloge.**

 **Je sais aussi que lorsqu'on est dans une mauvaise passe, on aimerait que quelqu'un nous dise « Si j'étais là, avec toi, je t'aiderais »**

 **Je sais certaines choses, si toi tu lis ce que j'écris et que tu veux m'en parler, je suis là. *Fais un sourire en mode badass, et lève le pouce en mode OK* (mais j'suis pas ta mère non plus hein !)**

 **Y'a pleins d'insultes dans cette fanfic aussi . BEAUCOUP D'INSULTES**

 **Voili, voilou.**

Résumé: _Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy pourraient former le couple parfait. Beaux, et intelligents. Seulement, Hermione est bien trop brisée pour pouvoir avoir une relation saine et stable. DRAMIONE. OS. Inspiré de « Photomaton » de Jabberwocky_

Personnages principaux: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy

Couples : DRAMIONE ! Et sous entendu de Pansy x Harry

Rating: M

Genre: Angst

Auteur: Laura. Dickens. Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **O**

 **P. H. O. T. O. M. A. T. O. N.**

 _« Je maudis mon propre poignet et tout ce qui m'entoure.»_

Laura D.

 **O**

Des larmes de sang perlaient sur ma peau d'une étonnante pâleur translucide. Des coupures d'environ 4 cm parcouraient mon bras entier. Rouge vermeil et sanglant. Sanglante catharsis imprégnant mon âme. Je sais très bien que cette lueur cinglante, froide et suicidaire ne quittera jamais mon regard ambré, mais au fond de moi j'avais cette irrésistible envie de continuer cette délicieuse et horrible torture. Lame de ciseaux, de taille-crayon, de rasoir, scalpel, éclats de verre. Tout ces débris rentraient en contact avec la peau de mon bras droit salement amoché. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal, d'arracher mes veines pour que le sang froid de la sale vipère que je suis, s'écoule sur le parquet impeccablement blanc. Le sang. Cette obsédante pensée presque illusoire. Je m'imagine déjà. Moi, dans la salle de bain, prenant le rasoir de Draco –celui qu'il utilise pour se raser de frais chaque matin (J'adore quand il fait ça.)- et le passant sur ma peau faisant des entailles toujours plus profondes. Mais ce n'est pas assez puissant. Il n'y a pas assez de douleur. Réfléchit Hermione, réfléchit putain. Voilà. Pleure. Pense à la fois où l'on t'a arraché ton cartable des mains lorsque tu étais en primaire. Ce moment de douleur que tu as eu lorsque tes petits camarades ont renversé tes affaires sur le sol trempé rendant illisible ton écriture. Encore plus. Pense à ton père, ce salaud. Cet enfoiré. Celui qui a posé la main sur toi, il y'a deux ans, volant ton innocence. Et à ta pauvre mère, cette chienne, t'accusant de mentir. Ils étaient tous contre toi. Ils devraient mourir mais pourtant la seule personne que tu veux faire mourir c'est toi. Tu es une erreur et tu n'aurais pas dû naître. Ça y'est, je pleure. Mon cœur se serre une boule d'angoisse se forme dans ma gorge m'oppressant davantage. J'y suis peut-être parvenue, finalement. Mon bras tâche la moquette de ce sang impur qui est le mien. Un bruit continu bat douloureusement dans mes tempes. Je m'allonge. Je dois être belle comme ça. Dans mon lit, comme la belle au bois dormant. J'aurais aimé être une princesse. Et puis, vient la déchéance. Un cri. Et tout ce stoppe. Un cri. Qui-es-tu ? Non. Drago, mon dieu adoré. Crève. Laisse-moi, mourir. Je pleure encore plus, essayant de le repousser. Draco. Draco. Son nom est une litanie suppliante. DRACO ! Pourquoi tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital. S'il te plait. Draco.

Trop tard. Le plafond de l'hôpital est toujours aussi blanc, et l'odeur aseptisée emplit mes narines.

 _« Mes blessures font grimper ma frayeur, mais j'aime ce dernier instant, cette dernière poignée »_

 **O**

Mettre mes mains autour de mon cou et serrer, c'est comme une libération. Une triste et macabre libération. Mais une libération quand même. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Je plane un peu. Je sens mon sang battre à une vitesse affolante contre mes tempes. Ma respiration se fait irrégulière et mon cœur s'accélère avec l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce rien qu'un souffle. Mes joues me brûlent et mon visage s'engourdit rapidement. Je n'arrive jamais au bout. Je suis humaine après tout. Une simple humaine comme tout le monde, qu'est ce que je suis conne. Je dois sûrement faire pitié à l'heure qu'il est. La pitié d'autrui, je n'en veux pas. J'en ai que faire et votre avis aussi. Je m'en fous. Vous m'entendez ? JE M'EN FOUS. Je me fous de tout et c'est peut-être ça la jeunesse. Ne compter ni les jours, ni la dépense, seulement l'amusement et les poupées brisées à l'intérieur de moi. Des fois, je m'étrangle, et ça m'libère.

 **** _« Je veux juste m'évader de ma peine, cette joyeuse violence qui bat dans mes veines. »  
_

**O**

Draco et moi, ça aurait pu être une sacrée histoire d'amour. Du genre de celle qu'on me lisait lorsque j'étais encore une enfant innocente. Un beau prince, et une fille devenant princesse grâce à son amour. Draco est un prince. Moi je suis une garce mais passons. En parlant du prince, j'aimerais signaler que j'aime Draco. Il est beau, drôle, gentil, compréhensif, joueur et des tas d'autres choses aussi ! J'avoue que le temps que l'on passe ensemble me fais sentir vivante. Je vis. Je suis AMOUREUSE. C'était donc ça l'amour ? Non. L'amour c'est beau comme une rose rouge, c'est pur comme un morceau de diamant, c'est aussi joyeux que le chant des oiseaux. Alors, j'ai cherché. J'ai réfléchit. A un moment, je me suis dit que c'était Draco le problème. Après tout… En réalité, c'était moi. Le hic, le point noir, l'intruse, la morte, la revenante, le cauchemar, la noiraude, la maigre, la renfermée *****. Je me déteste.

 **O**

Hermione avait un carnet. Un tout petit carnet violet dont la couverture était tachée d'encre bleue indélébile. Elle écrivait dedans lorsque l'envie lui prenait, allongée sur son lit, sirotant un alcool fort, ou bien fumant un joint ou une clope. Parfois, parfois seulement, elle s'amusait à arracher les feuilles immaculées afin de faire passer sa colère. Mais elle le chérissait et même Draco n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. La seule fois où il avait osé effleurer ce carnet pour faire le lit, Hermione lui en avait voulu durant 9 jours, précisément. Un jour, étonnamment, le carnet était posé sur le lit, narguant le jeune Malfoy. Alors il le prit de ses doigts fin et délicat, l'ouvrit et pu lire:

 _"Du dépit découle le déni et inversement. Personne n'est irremplaçable comme personne n'est invincible. On ne meurt pas vraiment car nos atomes se désagrègent lentement et se dispersent pour qu'à la fin nous n'existions que comme des poupées vidées et démembrées. Les gens croient avoir peur de la mort. Ils n'ont pas peur de la mort mais du néant qu'elle représente. "_ __

 _"Une personne peut mourir deux fois. La première fois physiquement, la seconde fois lorsque avec le temps ses proches pansent leurs blessures. Les souvenirs s évaporent ce qui conduit à une deuxième mort."_ __

 _"La sophistication des sens tient du fait de l'évolution des espèces."_

Ou encore des pages entières noircies d'écritures.

 _"Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. "_ __

 _"Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève"_ __

 _"Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. "_ __

 _"Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. "_ __

 _"C'est dans ces moment là que j'ai envie de me suicider."_

 __ _"J'aurais aimé me marier. Être comme toutes ses filles. Ses princesses joyeuses, et pleine de vie ne sont pas comme moi. Je suis une pute vide. Une connasse sans intérêt. Sans attrait. Sans rien. Vide, je vous dis. Voilà que je deviens schizophrène. Folle à lier. Je suis folle à lier. Mais Draco m'aime. Mais il finira seul. À cause de moi. Je suis idiote. Je ne me marierais pas. Je n'aurais pas d'avenir."_

Suicide. Mort. Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit comme les cloches nuptiales qu'il souhaiterait entendre un jour. Celles qu'il aurait tant aimé entendre le jour de son mariage avec Hermione. Mais il semblait bien que celle ci avait d'autres desseins. Ce qu'il vu ce jour là, il n'en parla jamais. 

**O**

Hermione Granger tira une taffe de sa cigarette et recracha la fumée mortellement âcre dans la nuit tachée de noir et de bleu. Celle-ci était étonnement douce en ce mois de mars, la jeune femme ne portait qu'une nuisette légère, et l'air frais caressant sa peau nue ne semblait nullement la déranger. Soudain deux bras musclés entourèrent son corps frêle.

« -Nan, Draco…Pas maintenant…. » Souffla-t-elle.

L'héritier Malfoy ne faisait pas attention aux protestations -qu'il avait déjà entendu maintes fois- de sa belle et parsema son cou de baisers. D'ailleurs elle rit sous les assauts du blond et se laissa bientôt entrainer pour un deuxième round torride avec son amant.

 **O**

La chaleur ambiante se refroidit et Draco regarda son amante reprendre son souffle un sourire heureux et moqueur planté sur son visage. Les yeux étrangement ambré de la jeune fille s'allumèrent d'une lueur taquine. Il caressa les draps blancs fait de soie délicate et traça une ligne sur la peau d'Hermione. D'abord, le front, puis le nez, les lèvres, la poitrine, le ventre –et cette action la fit frissonner-, avant de s'attarder sur ses bras. Il frôla le bras tailladé de la jeune femme, et embrassa chacune de ses coupures, avant de souffler, triste.

« -Pourquoi tu fais ça 'Mione ? »

« -Faire quoi Dray », murmura-t-elle en un sourire lorsqu'elle entendit son surnom.

« -Te mutiler », son ton était devenu plus froid et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se redressa immédiatement.

« -Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malfoy », dit-elle alors qu'elle déjà commençait à se rhabiller.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds peroxydés.

« -Ah oui c'est vrai ! Que suis-je bête ! Madame Granger, première de sa promotion, jeune fille faisant tourner les têtes, future femme d'un Malfoy, réussissant tout ce qu'elle entreprend à besoin de souffrir, de se faire mal, de se blesser et de mourir. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle est qu'une putain d'égoïste, bien sûr !», Il baissa la voix en serrant les dents, « T'es conne. »

Elle soupira, tellement habituée aux scènes de Draco, oui elle voulait crever et alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire à tous ? Cette bande d'abrutis immoraux agissant comme des singes savants ou des pantins manipulés par une société aussi conne et insipide qu'eux. Elle ne voulait pas d'un avenir conventionnel. Elle ne voulait pas être une bonne petite épouse adorable, que son mari sauterait lorsqu'IL en aurait envie, avoir des enfants qui hériterait de montagne d'or et d'argent, et attendre sa mort, en vieillissant et en perdant son éclat d'antan, attendre que son mari trouve une fille plus jeune, puis plus belle, qui le suivra à la laisse. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ses petites connes de bourgeoises à qui elle devait faire la discussion lors des brunchs dominicaux. Et puis elle en avait besoin de ses putains de coupures sur ses bras. Ces marques agissaient comme une drogue pour elle. Une coupure, comme une seringue de morphine. Une coupure, de la morphine. Et puis ses coupures et la morphine qu'elle s'injectait, laissant des plaies, béantes et ensanglantées. Son bras mutilé couvert de cicatrices récentes, et plus anciennes. Et puis les cachets ! Mon dieu les cachets ! Et les mains autour de son cou fragile ne laissant qu'une marque rouge disparaissant trop rapidement à son gout. Et les griffures. Dieu, qu'elle avait envie de s'arracher les yeux, de hurler, de percer ses tympans et de regarder le sang couler de ses orbites vides. Car ils étaient vides ses yeux. Souvent on lui disait « Oh la la Hermione, ma chérie, tes yeux…sont magnifiques sais-tu que c'est la fenêtre de l'âme ? » Fenêtre de l'âme, mon cul, ouais. Tes yeux, on les admire pas. La seule chose que tu fais avec c'est voir et pleurer. Alors ils pourraient bien dire tout ce qu'ils veulent, ces connards.

Hermione aurait pu dire tout ça à Draco, mais elle se contenta d'un simple :

« - Moi j'attends l'espoir chéri. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus d'étoiles dans mon ciel. »

« -Tu m'avais promis que tu arrêterais. »

« -Oui. Mais je t'avais dit que cela cesserait lorsque je serais morte. »

« -Et tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as fait faire ? Celle de ne jamais te tromper tant que tu serais encore envie ? Nan, parce que ci c'est ça je peux également faire ce que je veux… »

Le Malfoy n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la gifle d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait les yeux débordants de larmes. Mais non, ça ne suffit pas. Rien ne suffit. Et rien ne les arrêtera, à part leur chute. Car une action fera toujours tomber quelqu'un.

« -Ecoutes moi espèce d'enfoiré. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Je veux que tu aies au moins la décence d'attendre que j'crève ! »

Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour, et sa main s'abattit violemment sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Il serra ses grandes mains autour du cou frêle d'Hermione. Il serra, et elle, elle ne faisait que le regarder avec ce même sourire moqueur, ses orbes bleutés passèrent du ciel ensoleillé de l'été à celui de l'hiver, froid et orageux.

« -J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! Je t'aime, mais toi ça t'suffit pas. Il ne faudrait pas que je t'aime, non ça c'est pas assez suffisant pour mademoiselle ! Il faudrait que tout le monde t'aime longtemps et fort. Mais la vérité c'est que tu es tellement lunatique, tellement vide et tellement égoïste que les gens se détachent de toi. Et pour toi, Hermione Jean Granger, c'est impossible. Tout le monde doit t'aimer et t'admirer parce que tu l'as décidé, parce que tu as décidé que le monde entier devait t'idolâtrer. Mais moi je suis le seul con sur terre à le faire, parce qu'en t'aimant j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Tu crois que ça me fait pas mal de te voir bourrée le soir, à prendre une lame de rasoir et te dessiner je ne sais quoi sur la peau. A te faire mal sans raison, à te détruire à petit feu, à essayer de mourir vite et bien et à te droguer avec je ne sais quelle drogue ! Oui, on est jeune. Et bien justement, on est jeune, on a la vie devant nous. Alors après tout les rideaux tombent et je te vois comme tu es réellement. On ne ressuscite pas Hermione. On n'a qu'une vie. En fait, t'as raison sur ce point, la vie est un royaume de putes, et toi t'en ai la reine. »

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras de prendre tout le monde de haut ? »

« -Quand tu seras plus là pour le voir, chérie. » Il ricana, narquois et claqua la porte. Tandis qu'Hermione s'effondra sur le sol nu.

 _« Je t'ai laissé à des kilomètres de moi, ne pouvant sentir ton souffle dans mes cheveux »  
_

**O**

Draco prit sa voiture et laissa les kilomètres les séparer. Il baissa sa vitre et s'accouda sur sa portière, sentant le vent glacé souffler dans ses cheveux d'un étonnant blond platine. Il attrapa une clope, et, à peine eut-il le temps de la glisser entre ses lèvres qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Miss Pansy, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours appelé ainsi sa meilleure amie. Miss Pansy et Mister Draco. Enfant, c'était un jeu -dans lequel aventures, chasses aux trésors et confidences se mêlaient, faisant le bonheur des deux agents secrets- qui constituait leur principale source d'amusement. Et puis, l'âge les as fait mûrir, grandir. D'autres jeux ont prit place dans leurs esprits, les soirées se sont enchainées, les coups d'un soir et les verres d'alcool aussi. Un jour, ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont posés. Draco avec Hermione, et Pansy avec Harry. Mais leur lien est toujours resté aussi fort.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que Draco décrocha (finalement), au bout du 14ème appel.

« -'Lut. »

« -Ouais, 'lut, Dray. Je sentais que t'étais pas bien. »

« -Tu sentais mal », souffla Draco un poil exacerbé.

« -Nan, je sentais bien, tu vois. Je sais qu'en ce moment, ça va pas avec Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'Harry et le meilleur ami de ta chère et tendre, alors vos conflits je les connais en détail. »

« -Tu veux me taper la discut' ? Ok. Mais je suis un tout petit peu au volant, là. »

« -Draco, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je sais ce qui se passe. Tu peux m'en parler, de un. Et de deux, comprend Hermione. Elle s'est faite violée par son père et répudiée par sa mère, mais elle, elle t'a toujours soutenue, toujours. Même lorsque tu buvais plus de vodka que d'eau, ou même lorsque t'a fais ta cure désintox'. Alors, je t'en prie, soit là pour elle. Regarde ta vie. Tu n'auras jamais tout les dés. »

« -Oui. »

Et sur ce il raccrocha.

 _« C'est toujours la mauvaise direction, il n'y a aucun retour à la vie alors prend ta voiture et file. »_

 **O**

Je remis la chemise de Draco. Tournant en rond dans ma chambre. Laissant mes larmes couler. Laissant mon corps s'effondrer sur le sol. Laissant tout, absolument tout. Suis-je idiote ? Oui. Je le sais. Avec mon bonheur inexistant, et mes idées débiles. J'ai peur de moi-même. D'ailleurs, je me demande de qui j'ai le plus peur. Des autres ? De moi-même ? Des cachets sont dans la salle de bain. Les cachets sont dans la petite étagère de la pharmacie, alors ce serait si simple, si facile, d'en prendre quelques uns, disons 2, ou quelque chose du genre et de les avaler, et de m'endormir comme une enfant. Ce serait si paisible, si cotonneux, si doux. Alors faisons comme ça ? Ok. Non. J'ai envie d'appeler Draco, de lui dire que je l'aime. Et cette fois ci ce n'est pas pour lui dire que j'ai envie de mourir, juste pour entendre sa voix, m'endormir en attendant son retour. Parce que la seule chose dont je suis absolument certaine, c'est que je veux le voir encore et encore. Je m'en veux car je sais qu'une fois encore je l'ai déçu. Et je déteste ça. Vraiment. Je ne veux plus être comme ça.

 _« Il me semble que ça fait des années, et je suis seule et fausse, et je suis seule et fausse. »_

 **O**

Je continue de rouler sur le bitume noir aussi noir que la nuit qui vient de tomber. Mes yeux papillonnent. Je fatigue. La sonnerie de mon téléphone semble soudain me réveiller. Hermione.

« Dray. Je suis désolée. » Je l'entends dire. « Je suis idiote. Je t'aime et je suis idiote. Je me répète, là. » Elle rit. Et son rire fit sur moi l'effet d'une flèche qui transperce le cœur d'une biche. Foudroiement. « Reviens. Je t'attends. » Finit-t-elle par dire. Au moment au j'allais lui répondre, un sourire éclaira mon visage et l'espace d'un instant je dû lâcher le volant, car, quelques secondes plus tard, ma voiture percuta de plein fouet un camion.

 _« Après tout, les rideaux tombent, il n'y a aucun retour à la vie, alors prend ta voiture et meurs. »_

 **O**

Vous savez, c'est très dur de vivre sans la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde. D'être seule au monde et de ne savoir pas quoi faire. Le 12 mars, Draco Malfoy est mort. Mort dans un accident de voiture. Je ne sais même pas si les dernières paroles qu'il a entendu sont « Est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras de prendre tout le monde de haut ? » ou bien « Reviens. Je t'attends. » Je sais que je l'aimais. Je sais que je l'ai perdu. Alors tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment vraiment désolée si la seule chose que vous retrouvez de moi, n'est que ma faible personne suspendue à une corde. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Hermione Jean Granger.

 _« Si ce monde est trop petit pour être deux, c'est un monde sans aucun sens si c'est sans toi. »  
_

**O**

Si tu es là, c'est que tu as lu cette fic WTF, alors je te remercie et je te love comme un caranougat.

 ***** « La noiraude, la maigre, la renfermée. » fait référence à Antigone, d'Anouilh. _« Elle va surgir soudain de la maigre jeune fille noiraude et renfermée que personne ne prenait au sérieux dans la famille._ » (Prologue)

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction. Une p'tite **rewiew** ça fait toujours plaisir !

 **O**


End file.
